


Forward

by bowlingfornerds



Category: The 100
Genre: Alternate Universe - Criminals, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Royalty, F/M, Murder, Princess - Freeform, Royalty, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-19 01:20:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4727411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bowlingfornerds/pseuds/bowlingfornerds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the tumblr prompt: I dare you to write about three characters: a disowned royal, a nine-year-old, and a murderer.</p><p>Bellamy, Clarke and Octavia - not necessarily in that order.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forward

**Author's Note:**

> If you're a subscriber or take a general interest in my life, you'll know that I'm writing a longer fic called 'why dont we go somewhere only we know' and that I haven't updated in almost a week - which is very different to the daily updates you're probably accustomed to. Well, I have massive writer's block, and in accordance with my solutions, I'm writing one-shots and drabbles to move forward.
> 
> This is what I came up with.
> 
> Violently unbeta'd. 
> 
> Enjoy. (Or don't.)

Clarke coughed into the darkness, her eyes straining to make out the edges of her companion – no, not her companion, her lover, boyfriend, future, all wrapped into one dark, tall man, with a complex look in his eye. She could barely make out his cheekbones and the curve of his jaw in the dying light of the fire, but she stared all the same, as if the moment she looked away would be the moment he left her. And he couldn’t leave her – he wouldn’t.

While she was sure that if he left, he would take his sister; the young girl curled on the ground on the opposite side of the dying embers; he also seemed very invested in her also; in Clarke.

She and Bellamy had gone through too much now to abandon one another, and Clarke knew herself to be helpless if he ever let her go. But that wasn’t why she was staying with him; she was staying because she loved him with everything she had, and a future with him – albeit on the road with blistered feet and calloused hands – would be more fulfilling than one in a castle of empty rooms and whispered curses.

She had gone on the run only three days prior, and Bellamy had helped her with her escape. It wasn’t as if she was prohibited from leaving the grounds, surrounded by guards and tall, unopposable walls. No, she could leave as much as she wished. But making an escape meant losing the guards that followed her, and escaping meant deciding for the entire kingdom that she didn’t want the throne.

And her mother had said it wasn’t her choice to make.

Bellamy was taking the first watch, and if she knew him as well as she believed herself to, he would watch all night, even if he grew too tired to cover much ground in the morning. And then, the next night, he would do it again.

She didn’t know if he had a lot to prove, but he had a fixed look in his eye, and a clenched jaw; an expression he’d worn from the moment they met up with each other in the market three days earlier, to now, under the stars and canopy of branches, with the dying embers of the fire providing the only light.

In the morning, he would tell her that they had to cover more distance; to get more of the woods and maybe another village between them and the land of Ark – he wanted to give them more space to grow and live, without the constant threat of capture overlooking them. Even so, she knew it would be there; dwindling in the back of their minds. But Clarke wanted the life with him, in the far off land, with the small house and the years she would spend being happy with Bellamy. She wanted to teach Octavia during the day if they couldn’t afford a school, and help her learn all of the skills she’d grown up accustomed to learning in the castle.

Clarke couldn’t go back, she knew that. She was disowned and a criminal, as far as her family was concerned. But she did what she did for love, and for Bellamy; for his sister and the life they could have one day, in the future. She could only go forward. Clarke could go forward and let herself live out her life with the love of it and his sister, pretending that the unfulfilling lives they’d come from had never been their reality.

Besides, as she looked at Bellamy in the dark, wondering when she was ever going to get to sleep – or if she ever would while he was working his jaw like that in deep concentration – Clarke was travelling with a murderer, the killer of her father, King Jaha. Forward was the only direction the three of them could travel, now. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please click the kudos button and tell me what you thought down in the comments! If you have any prompts for me, I'm always game.
> 
> My tumblr is bowlingfornerds so come cry with me and challenge me to write stuff!


End file.
